


The Oceans Call

by SailorHexGirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drowning, Near Death, Ocean, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHexGirl/pseuds/SailorHexGirl
Summary: Lapis almost gets pulled out to sea. Luckily Jasper was close enough to save her.
Kudos: 7





	The Oceans Call

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while driving home from the beach. This is also being typed on my phone so sorry for any errors.

The water was cold at first. Every wave that hit Lapis in the shins made her feel a little warmer in side. Pull her a little further from the shore. 

It started as any other day living in her town. The smell of the ocean would fill her head and wake her from a dead sleep. The sound of seagulls would draw her eye to the crystal clear sky above. The roar of the waves crashing onto the sand drew her attention to the beach front bellow. 

But this was different. Most of the day she spent sitting on her front porch. Her eyes were just glued to the waves as they hit the sand and tried to pull it back into its watery embrace. A few of her friends had stopped by but she never really broke her gaze from the water, not willingly at least. 

Soon enough, as the sun started to set, she found herself standing on the waters edge. She doesn't remember where she took her shoes off but she didn't really care. 

Her eyes were still glued to the horizon as she slowly took step after step into the water. It was cold but with every passing wave her body got used to it. Her skin cooled to the waters touch and her feet sunk into the sand a bit with every step. Her cloths stuck to her skin and refused to let go.

The water was up to her hips by the time the sun kissed the horizon beyond. The thought if how pretty the sunset was drew her in even more before she herd someone shouting.

"Lapis!"

Like a crack of lightening Lapis snapped out of her trance just as a big wave came crashing down on her. She didn't even get a gasp of air into her lungs before she went under. She didn't realize how rough the waves were getting or how big and now it was too late. She was tossed end over end as two more slammed into her.

It wasn't until a big hand grabbed her arm and yank her to her feet did she get the air she needed. Lapis gasped and coughed as she was pulled to stand on her own and not get yanked under again.

"What are you _doing_ out here?" It took a few blinks for Lapis to focus on Jasper "Do you know how worried we've all been?"

"Worried?" Lapis coughed out as another wave rocked into them. 

"Steven's been looking for you for hours with Peridot." Jasper said "They called me in a panic when they saw you out here. You weren't answering them when they were shouting for you and they can't swim."

"Oh... Your cloths." Lapis looked over Jasper in a bit of surprise. Jasper was still in her work cloths from her mechanics job. Her face was smeared with grease and now she was soaked on top of that. 

"They'll dry." Jasper said "But we won't if we keep standing here."

"I'm sorry." Lapis said wrapping her arms around herself as Jasper placed a hand on her back and they started to walk out of the water slowly. "That you had to save me."

"Your lucky I was just leaving work when they both ran up to me." Jasper said. 

They were silent as they got out of the ocean. As they walked a few feet up from the waters edge Lapis looked at the pial of Jasper's things just thrown on the ground. She must of been pretty far out for the giant to just toss her stuff and sprint in after her. When they reached her things they stopped so Jasper could pick them all up.

"Thank you." Lapis said as Jasper pulled out a warn and beaten towel out of her bag and tossed it on the smaller girls head.

"Don't do that again." Jasper said throwing her bag on her back and gathering her wet hair into her hand, tying it off in a messy knot on her head.

Lapis nodded "Ok."

"And apologize to Steven and Peri. You scared them."

"Ok."

"And Lapis?" She look up at Jasper as she placed her big hand on her back for a moment "I'm glad your ok."


End file.
